She is My Princess
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Berdua kita mengurus anak kita. Sekarang untuk selamanya, kamu adalah My Princess, Hinata-hime… /My FirstFic or NaruHina and Happy Birthday, Aya-chan! XD/ Review, please? :


Diclaimer: milik Masashi Kishimoto-san ^w^

Warning: Aneh, EYD yg berantakan, gaje, abal, dan lain-lain… =='

.

.

.

She is My Princess

By: Sekar Yamada

My first NaruHina fanfic, My second songfic and My special fanfic for **Aya-chan** ^^

Ki Ni Naru Aitsu Song by Hisakawa Aya. Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack. Li Syaoran Theme.

.

.

.

_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate_

_Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku_

_I look straight up at the neverending blue sky_

_I inhale the passing breeze and run (down) the hill_

.

.

.

*Naruto POV*

Hari ini, hari pertamaku, Naruto Uzumaki untuk kencan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja 'jadian' kemarin.

"Yo, Hinata! Apa aku lama?"

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun… A-aku juga baru sampai…" kata Hinata malu-malu. Ingin sekali kucubit pipi chubbynya itu.

Yaaah, wanita cantik itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Jangan kau kira aku akan kencan dengan Sakura-chan. Bisa-bisa aku 'menyambut' perang lagi dengan si Sasuke-teme itu. Sasuke Uchiha, temanku sekaligus sahabatku itu sekarang sudah kembali ke Konoha ini. Aku lihat dia semakin mesra saja dengan Sakura-chan sekarang. Itu membuatku iri dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarku.

O-oh, tentu bukan itu alasannya. Aku dulu memang suka pada Sakura-chan, tetapi sepertinya aku ikhlas dia bersama Sasuke-teme. Dan aku melihat keadaan sekitarku. Hinata, yang mengungkapkan perasaannya sewaktu melawan Pain, membuat hatiku tersentuh dan seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan Hinata, bukan Sakura-chan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"E-eh? Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Ke-kenapa kamu melamun?"

"Eh, tidak kok, Hinata! Aku hanya-"

Gruyuk-

_Itsumo yori MAJI na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara_

_Nande darou? WAKE mo naku iji ni natte shimau_

_While glaring at your unusually serious expression from afar_

_Why is this? Without a reason, I become completely obstinate_

Aku yang sudah berusaha menahan tegang, tetapi ternyata perutku tidak bisa. Memalukan sekali…

"Naruto-kun belum sarapan?" kata Hinata terlihat cemas.

"Ya-yah, begitulah…" ucapku asal. Mana mungkin aku bilang 'Karena terlalu gugup aku sampai lupa sarapan, Hinata-chan!'.

"Umm… Sebaiknya Naruto-kun sarapan dulu… Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun sakit…"

"Baiklah, antar aku ke kedai Ichiraku ya, Hinata-chan!"

"Ha-hai, Naruto-kun…". Dan aku menggenggam tangan Hinata yang kecil itu menuju kedai Ichiraku.

.

.

.

_Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai_

_Magari-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo_

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl - I can't just stand here quietly_

_Around the corner, when it seems like something is about to happen, I break into a run._

.

.

.

"Kamu mau ramen, Hinata?" ucapku yang sudah di kedai Ichiraku. Tentu saja aku duduk disebelah Hinata.

"A-aku sudah sarapan tadi… Naruto-kun saja…"

"Karena kamu sudah sarapan, kamu suapi aku ya, Hinata-chan!" kataku sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"E-eh Naruto-kun… A-aku-"

"Paman, aku pesan ramen 1! Seperti biasa ya!"

"Baiklah, Naruto! Wah, dia pacarmu? Cantik sekali."

"Ya begitulah, paman! Hari ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Hinata-chan!" kataku tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa juga dengan semburat merah diwajahku.

"Wah, kalau begitu selamat ya, Naruto! Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kencanmu, aku akan memberimu gratis pada hari ini."

"Waaah, terima kasih, paman!"

"Yosh, selamat menikmati!"

"Na-naruto-kun, apakah kamu serius?" kata Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti kesukaan Sasuke-teme –tomat.

"Serius dong! Hinata-chan, aaa-" akupun membuka mulutku seperti seorang balita.

"Ahahahaha…" kata Hinata yang tersenyum kecil sesudah menyuapiku yang baru satu suapan. Imut sekali wajahnya itu!

"Lagi, Hinata-chan!" akupun membuka mulutku lagi yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja ramen didalam mulutku sudah ku kunyah.

"Sabar, Naruto-kun… Aaa-" kata Hinata yang sekarang sudah menganggapku seperti balita. Yaaah, tak apa lah. Toh aku yang memulai duluan. Suapan kedua sukses mendarat di mulutku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya rongga mulut.

"Wah, wah…"

_Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi_

_Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete_

_AITSU ni makenai yo_

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment - an uneasiness like that seen in a dream_

_I can't have this anxiety everyday, I stare straight ahead_

_I won't lose to her_

"Sakura-chan? Teme?"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Kamu pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan, Naruto?" kata Sakura terlihat tak percaya. Tapi mungkin dalam hatinya dia iri melihat kemesraanku dan Hinata dipagi-pagi begini.

"Be-begitulah, Sakura-chan…" ucap Hinata yang memerah karena perbuatannya yang sedang menyuapiku terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau mau ikut makan, Sakura-chan? Teme?"

"Tidak, aku mau kerumah sakit sekarang. Kebetulan Sasuke-kun juga punya urusan dikantor Hokage. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, Hinata, Naruto." Kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke menuju keluar kedai Ichiraku.

"Lanjutkan, Hinata-chan!" ucapku yang seperti SBY setelah Sasuke-teme dan Sakura-chan keluar dari kedai. Ucapanku sukses membuat kaget Hinata.

"E-eh, masih mau kusuapi, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak bilang 'akan berhenti ditengah jalan', kan?"

"I-iya sih…"

"Kalau begitu, aaa-" akupun membuka mulutku untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto-kun. Aaa-". Dan suapan ketiga sukses –lagi- di rongga mulutku.

.

.

.

_ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide_

_Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda_

_I chase after orange clouds in such a hurry_

_With all I strength I trip over something and fall over in a showy manner_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih paman! Nah Hinata-chan, kita mau kemana?"

"A-aku ikut saja pada Naruto-kun…"

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

"Kau yakin?" kataku yang –pura-pura- meyakinkan Hinata.

"A-aku yakin, Naruto-kun."

"Ayo ke gereja." Ucap ku yang sambil menyeringai.

Blush-

Sontak wajah Hinata merah padam sekarang.

"E-eh? Ma-mau apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Menikah."

"E-eh, ta-tapi kan…"

"Ahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan! Nah, ayo ikut aku.". Aku pun mengulurkan tangan kananku kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya mengulurkan tangan kirinya karena mungkin dia –agak- kaget ucapanku tadi yang sukses membuatnya merona hebat sekarang .

.

.

.

_Itsudatte AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara_

_ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu_

_Because I've never had a connection or anything related to that person_

_I kick off the asphalt, hurrying on the way home_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

"Na-naruto-kun…"

"Kau tidak suka?". Hinata menggeleng.

"A-aku suka sekali. Pemandangannya indah sekali, Naruto-kun…"

Yap, kini aku dan Hinata berada di taman bunga yang terletak di luar Konoha, tetapi tak terlalu jauh juga dari perbatasan Konoha. Taman bunga yang tak terlalu luas, tetapi tak mempengaruhi hal itu karena hanya melihat bunga-bunganya saja sepertinya sudah cukup.

"Ayo kita duduk disana, Hinata-chan!" kataku menunjuk kearah pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami berpijak.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun…".

Then, kami berdua berjalan kearah pohon itu.

_Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite..._

_Shiranai-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru_

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl - even today, I give a side-glance check..._

_Without realizing it, for some reason I fall into her pace._

"U-umm… Na-naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa kau memang tak menyukai taman ini?"

"A-aku suka kok… A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan arigatou kepada Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya karena kupikir dia pasti sedang malu plus tidak percaya.

"Doita, Hinata-hime." Ucapku sengaja memanggil Hinata dengan Hinata-hime.

Hinata yang tadinya menundukkan wajahnya, 5 detik kemudian ia menaikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sangat manis untukku, menandakan ia membalas ucapanku.

Akupun mendekatkan wajahku kewajah Hinata, terlihat Hinata sudah merona hebat –lagi-,

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Dan…

.

CUP

.

_Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi_

_donna toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara_

_Dare ni mo makenai yo_

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment - this uneasiness that something is beginning_

_Because I have ideals that I won't give up no matter what_

_I won't lose to anyone_

.

Akupun sukses membuat firstkiss ku eh salah, secondkiss ku (catatan author: jangan lupakan ciuman Naruto dan Sasuke di awal cerita Naruto) dibibir mungil Hinata.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-hime."

"Aishiteru moo, Naruto-kun…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

"E-eh? Aku ketiduran?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Apa saking malasnya mengerjakan tugas Hokage sampai tertidur, Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata, yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hinata Uzumaki melihat –sedikit- heran kepadaku.

"Yaaah begitulah, Hinata-chan…"

Sekarang aku adalah Hokage ke-6, menggantikan posisi Tsunade-baachan yang sebelumnya menjadi Hokage.

"Lalu, Naruto-kun memimpikan tentang apa?"

"Kau mau tau, Hinata?" kataku sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak perlu kamu kasih tau juga tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun…"

"Tetapi kenapa wajahmu mengatakan bahwa 'aku ingin tau mimpi Naruto-kun tadi'?"

"Na-naruto-kun usil!". Well, ucapanku sukses membuat Hinata merona.

"Aku hanya memimpikan saat kita kencan pertama saja kok, Hinata-chan.". Ucapanku barusan membuat Hinata merona lebih hebat.

"A-aku ambilkan makan siangmu dulu, Naruto-kun."kata Hinata yang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ia mengambil makanan buatannya yang sudah ada dimejaku.

"Makan siangku apa, Hinata-hime?". Well, aku sukses membuatnya merona lagi.

"Be-bento, Naruto-kun. Aku harap kamu menyukainya."

"Masakanmu kan selalu enak, Hinata-hime."

"Tapikan kamu belum memakannya…"

"Perlu bukti, ya? Baiklah, amm-" kataku memasukkan satu suapan bento ke rongga mulutku.

"A-apakah enak, Naruto-kun? Aku harap masakanku selalu pas dengan seleramu."

"Umm… Enak sekali, Hinata-hime! Kau memang pantas jadi istriku!". Hinata yang mendengar ucapanku –tapi mungkin terdengar aku hanya asal mengucapkannya- langsung merona hebat –lagi-.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun…"

"Doita, Hinata-hime."

Tok, tok, tok-

_Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai_

_Sono mune no oku, sou, himeta HONTO no chikara shiritakute..._

_This girl on my mind, this mysterious girl - I can't just stand here quietly_

_I want to know the real power that is hidden deep in my (your) heart..._

"Masuklah!"

"Tou-chan~ Kaa-chan~" ucap seorang anak kecil, ah maksudku ucap anakku yang bernama Ryu Uzumaki yang berlari menghampiriku dan Hinata.

"Hey, hey! Jagoan Tou-chan ini dari mana, hah?"

"Tadi Ryu sehabis latihan dengan dengan Iruka-sensei, Tou-chan!"

"Mengasikkankah?"

"Asik sekali, Tou-chan! Oh iya, Kaa-chan, aku lapar…" kata Ryu menatap kearah Hinata.

"Ini kaa-chan juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Kata Hinata mengambil masakannya untuk dimakan Ryu.

"Itadakimasu!" kata Ryu memulai makannya.

"Kamu sudah makan, Hinata-hime?"

"Sudah, Naruto-kun. Sekarang habiskan makan siangnya ya, Naruto-kun."

"Yosh, Hinata-hime!" kataku semangat.

Berdua kita mengurus anak kita. Sekarang untuk selamanya, kamu adalah My Princess, Hinata-hime…

*End Naruto POV*

_Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, maru de mirai wa meiro da ne_

_Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made_

_Jibun ni makenai_

_This anxious presentiment, this mysterious presentiment - the future is like a labyrinth_

_Until the time when I can firmly grasp this dream in these hands_

_I won't give up on myself_

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Omake diluar kantor Hokage…

"Wah, wah, Naruto jadi membuatku ingin menikah saja…" kata Kiba yang mengusap-usap dagunya seolah dia punya jenggot.

"Kau benar, Kiba! Aah Sakura-san, kenapa kau memilih Uchiha itu dibandingkan denganku?" kata Lee yang mulai lebay dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Hey, Lee! Kalau riwayatmu mau selesai sampai disini, seharusnya tadi kau tidak mengajakku tadi!" kata Kiba yang mulai es mosi eh maksud saya emosi dengan perlakuan Lee. Ucapan Kiba di ikuti oleh anggukan Akamaru. Chouji tidak peduli, dan Shino diam seperti sedang menonton gratis peristiwa antara Kiba dan Lee.

"Hey, Kiba! Aku kan tidak mengajakmu tadi!"

"Tapi kenapa kau mengikuti kami tadi?"

"Hey Kiba, Lee." Ucapan Shino sukses membuat Kiba dan Lee mengucapkan "Apa?" dan menenggok kearah Shino secara bersamaan.

"Coba kalian lihat kearah pintu Hokage."

Dan ternyata…

"Wah, wah… Ternyata kalian punya hobi mengintip sama seperti bertapa genit…" kata Naruto mengipitkan matanya dengan tatapan mengganggu-orang-saja.

"Na-naruto, kami…" ucap Kiba dan Lee gugup secara bersamaan.

"Aku hanya ikut mengantar, nyam nyam nyam~" kata Chouji asyik memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Aku juga." Ucap Shino agar dia tak dapat hukuman dari sang Hokage.

"Kalian…" kata Naruto mulai menyebutkan hukuman untuk Kiba dan Lee.

"A-ampun, Naruto!" kata Kiba dan Lee yang sudah terlihat lemas.

Bagaimana setelah itu? Hanya mereka yang tau.

.

.

.

Bwahahaha XD *perhatian, Author stress*

Happy Birthday, Aya-chan! Sorry kalau jelek .

Anyway, makasih ya yang udah baca walaupun ga ngereview juga. Buat yang ngereview, saya banyak-banyak berterima kasih ^^ *menunduk*

Ditunggu ya, Review nya! ^^ (readers: kayak nagih kado aja…)


End file.
